A flutter of wings
by nona-bot
Summary: What happens when a lonely Bucky Barnes meets a strangely familiar looking butterfly? I guess you'll just have to read to find out. Was that mysteriously enticing enough? ( Stucky Steve/Bucky )


**So, you're curious to see what happens when my friends ask me to tell them a Captain America based story with butterflies in. I warn you that it is completely insane and may make you question how my brain exists. At least this is anonymous… Enjoy!**

After a bewildering experience with an inebriated magic troll, Captain America had been turned into a butterfly. He was a rather pretty butterfly; his body was a bright sunflower yellow, marred only by a smattering of blue, red and white spots and on his head were two bright green antlers. Captain America didn't much enjoy being a butterfly; he found languid fluttering from one flower to another boring and he didn't feel macho enough without his muscles. But the main reason he didn't like being a butterfly was that he couldn't spend time with Bucky, his best friend.

Now it just so happens that Bucky had decided to go for a walk amongst the spring flowers in a near-by field, this field was the sort of field you picture baby deer and fluffy rabbits gambolling in, or mass produced, average quality paintings to be based on.

Anyway, Bucky was enjoying the fresh air when a butterfly fluttered up to him, it was Captain America! But Bucky didn't know this. He held out his hand and the butterfly sat on it contentedly.

"I love butterflies!" Exclaimed Bucky,

"Will you stay with me and be my friend?" He asked hopefully.

Captain America replied with exuberant nods and cries of delight, unfortunately, only certain people can understand butterflies and Bucky was not one of those people, yet he still got the distinct impression that this butterfly did in fact want to be his friend. Bucky grinned – not many people wanted to be his friend – and skipped home with Captain America perched on his shoulder.

When he got back to his house, he decided that Captain America was hungry (which he was), and went down to his local fish and chip shop. A little while later, he returned with a large portion of chips and some calamari. He divided them equally between the two and sat down to eat, yet he was rather perplexed when The Captain America butterfly only looked at its food.

Captain America, even as a butterfly, stuck to a very strict diet as his outfit was not very forgiving to fat, and he would be very embarrassed if he even looked a tiny bit chubby. So he did not eat any chips or fish, though he did feel bad that his friend had wasted his money.

Bucky decided that he was wrong in thinking that butterflies could eat human food and his extensive collection of butterfly books re-enforced his suspicions. In fact, they each explicitly state the butterflies eat nectar from flowers. So Bucky decided to make Captain America a flower-smoothie. He went outside to his neighbour's house, as his neighbour had the prettiest flowers in America, he had seen many awards saying so in his neighbour's house. When he got there, he found the prettiest, most colourful flowers and picked them, even quite a few that he'd never heard of before.

When he returned to his on house, he got out his blender and whizzed up the flowers until they made a strange, lumpy gunge that smelt very peculiar. He poured it into a shot glass so that Captain America could suck it up with his straw-like tongue.

When Bucky presented Captain America with the drink, Captain America was ecstatic.

"You made me a protein shake so that I can get a little butterfly six-pack! Thank you Bucky!"

He was so happy that he gobbled it all down in a few deep sucks. When he'd finished, he felt a bit ill. His stomach began to gurgle and his wings were tinged the same bright green as his antlers. You see, butterflies are delicate animals that only have tiny stomachs and Captain America had eaten far too much for a little butterfly to cope with.

"Oh no! My only friend is dying!" Sobbed Bucky, who felt incredibly guilty about this,

"Oh butterfly, you made me smile when I was alone, you kept me company and you stuck with me. Little butterfly, I love you!" And with this, Bucky tenderly lifted the poor little Captain America butterfly to his lips and kissed him lightly.

A flash of white stars filled the room and when Bucky's sight returned, before him stood Captain America!

"But… how?" Bucky was cut short by Captain America's lips pressed against his.

The End

**You can't say I didn't warn you. Now feel free to boil your brains in battery acid to try and remove the memory of this story from your minds. **


End file.
